The Legacy of Itachi Uchiha
by Inuyonas
Summary: What if Itachi was not how everyone thought he was before he grew up? What if he was a bit more...Naruto-ish before he joined ANBU? This story is MAJORLY AU
1. Itachi Uchiha Believe it!

**Chapter 1: Itachi Uchiha, Believe it!**

* * *

SO IM UPLOADING THIS FIC AGAIN. FOR TWO REASONS.

ONE IS TO BRING THE SPARK BACK TO ME AND WRITING

TWO IS BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE MAKING CHANGES HERE AND THERE ON IT ASWELL.

My fic is a MAJOR AU fic. I repeat MAJJOR AU

MAJOR AU

MAJOR AU!

* * *

So here I am at my first chuunin exams outside the door to the waiting room where everyone else is. and boy am I nervous! Not only the fact that I am the youngest person at the chuunin exam, but only three Uchihas are entered in the exams! Stupid father and your evil ways. I bet you did'nt have to become a chuunin while you were only 9! I'm going off topic. Okay I'm nervous but so what, Im a prodigy damnit! I already have my Sharingan and I graduated rookie of the godamn century. Why? Cuz I'm that badass. You know I bet my little brother Sasuke misses me. He is only 4 but he can be so clingy sometimes, I mean you would think that he was attached to my leg!... the little chicken booty head. I mean I am that awesome though. Thinking about Sasuke has cause me stare in the direction of my female teamate. I notice she had a tick mark on her head. Seriously? How come she is the only one that can do that.

"What are staring at?" She asks me viciously.

I decided to muster any courage a boy no...MAN of my age would have.

"U-uh n-nothing Anko-chan." I said as i stare down at the floor in a very dignified manner...Yep only Uchiha men are capable of this.

"Stop being rude to Itachi, Anko." Our Jounin sensei says.

Ah yes, the timely arrival of our Sensei's intervention, who is never ever EVER ever late to ANYTHING.

"Sorry Sakumo Sensei." Anko says apologetically.

Oh Yeah, I forgot to mention that our sensei is the famous WHITE FANG of Konoha. Notice the capital letters...wish I knew how I did that. Anyway our sensei is so badass that everyone in all the other countries fear him and his chakra blade. I hear his son is in the exams with us. Too bad his sensei wasthe fourth hokage who had died four years ago sealing the ninetailed fox into a baby that looked suspiciously like him. I think that was his son. How do I know? I'm just that Badas. I really wanna meet the son of the white fang, just cause I wanna rub it in that his dad is MY sensei and not his...what? That is in no way selfish at all.

"It's not Anko-chan's fault that Itachi just lets people walk over him like a weakling. Some Uchiha you are."

This came from my other fuckface of a teammate. Hana Inuzuka. You would think That having two female teammates who are three years older then you would be like heaven right? Well no you sick fucks...what a god awful mouth for a nine year old... anyway it's not heaven. It's the complete opposite, its...Anti-heaven...What? I'm trying to stop cursing...Don't mock me damnit!...FUCK! I did it again. Lucky thing this is all in my head so no one can hear talking to myself...I'm not crazy.

"Well the next time I see you three, you better be chuunin." With that said Sakumo-sensei disappeared in a flash of white...He is so badass.

"Well lets hurry and get through these doors!" I said as I ran to the doors and pushing them open revealing...hundreds of Shinobi from all over the world...Shit...I really gotta stop doing that. I heard from our sensei that every time I curse,all the perverts everywhere get caught peaking and get whailed on. Any way we walked inside the giant room.

"Well well well, if it isn't Anko and her lackeys." I heard this from the right of us. I turned my head and saw the most beautiful kunoichi I ever laid eyes on. Maybe even more pretty than Anko. This kunoichi had a red and white battle dress thing and black Anbu styled pants. She had shoulder length hair and her eyes...HOW DARE HER EYES BE RED! THATS MY SHTICK! I need to stop yelling inside my head. Then two more people walked over to her and stood on both of her sides.

"Kurenai yuhi... long time no see...stuck up princess." Anko said...wow They must have some problems.

"Snake freak!" The beautiful kunoichi named Kurenai said back. That was a no-no with Anko. Just beause she looked up to Orochimaru does not mean she is a snake. She may be rude as hell...but no snake...I have the sudden urg to be afraid of the name Jaraiya.

"YOSH IT'S THAT KID THAT JUST GRADUATED. HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN EXCEEDINGLY BRIGHT FOR HIM TO BE SO YOUNG YOSH!"

O_o "!" HOLY SHITFUCKDAMN... Shinigami-sama if you are listening, please escort my soul out of body, for if you had to witness a bowl styled haircut, on a green ninja with freakishly huge eyebrows that are surely the result of a kekkai genkai, then you would want to die.

Kurenai looked at the green thing. "Gai could you not do that."

"Yes Gai, that is really not cool." Said Kurenai's other teammate.

He had short brown hair, blue shirt, blue pants, blue head band and a blue...is that a cigarette? I know I'm young but He is so young to be smoking a fucking cigarette...DAMNIT ALL!

"oH WOW so the gangs all here." Me, Hana, and Anko-chan heard this from behind us, so we turn and what do i see? Three more leaf shinobi that are quite odd.

"Kakashi-kun!" both Anko and Hana said as they glomped him... I don't know why but I hate Kakashi now and forever...I hope he's a pervert... because I got a shitload of plans for him...

Kakashi has a black shirt and black pants and a... mask? over his mouth and nose. I then decided to scope out his teammates and who do i find?

"Little cuz!" Yep I found Obito Uchiha's lazy ass looking at me with that stupid smile of his... thinks he's so cool just cuz Kakashi is on his team. What's so special about Kakashi anyway? I decide to ignore my Cousin. Why? Cuz I'm just that badass.

His other tammate was a girl with brown hair...I don't care much of her clothes since what she said caught all of my attention.

"KAKASHI HATAKE YOU GET OFF THOSE SKANKS RIGHT NOW!"

I blinked once...twice...three times.

"Hatake? is the white fang your father?" I ask Kakashi who is now girl free thanks to his female teamate who is now being pummeled to death.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Well he's my sensei." I said bathing in my joy at how i hoped his expresion would be, sad? angry? flabbergasted?

"Oh." Damn that mask of his! I can't see a thing.

"And you must be Itachi uchiha. I must say I'm impressed. Everyone in the whole village knows about the Uchiha prodigy. You must be pretty badass."

Kakashi Hatake is so cool, he's like my best friend ever, I knew I misjudged him.

"Too bad I'm better."

Like I said That fuck can rot in fucking hell... stupid stuck up pointy haired fuck...Jaraiya must be dead by now.

"I'm going to kick your ass Kakashi! Believe it!"

I felt so badass with MY new catchphrase I just invented. No one DARE steal it.

"Big talk from someone who still wets his bed."

I DO NOT WET THE BED. How dare he make assumptions. I'M AN UCHIHA DAMNIT!

"Hey you guys keep it down." Some random guy from the giant crowd of genin.

I growled and let my frustration out on the whole room. I pointed my finger in the direction of the crowd and yelled out something perverts would come to hate me for.

""THE NAME'S ITACHI MOTHER FUCKING UCHIHA AND IM GONNA KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES! BELIEVE IT!" Why did I yell that? I'm just that Badass.

I hear some voices behind me

"Stupid Uchiha... gonna get us killed." Hana said.

"So the kid has guts." Kakashi said.

"SO MUCH FIRE BURNING IN HIS YOUTH TANK!"

* * *

**AN- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! LIKE FAIRYTALE JUST TO NAME ONE...**

**AND ALSO CHECK OUT THIS STORY CALLED "THE RESILIENCE OF TIME" BY MNSK. ITS SO FREAKING AWESOME...**


	2. What the hell kinda questions?

**Chapter 2: What the hell kind of questions?**

* * *

"SO MUCH FIRE BURNING IN HIS YOUTH TANK!" I know who yelled this.

I laughed and through my hands behind my head...I am so badass.

Then suddenly a poof of smoke appeared at the front of the room. When it cleared I heard a voice

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! mY NAME IS IBIKI MORINO RECENTLY APPOINTED JOUNIN AND JUNIOR MEMBER OF THE ANBU INTERROGATION DEPARTMENT!

Damnit all...I heard about this guy. They say he is a sadist but I know better than to believe rumors. He was a new recruit. a newbie. Pretty soon he will have to learn the hard way about the Interrogation department. Just like how I had to learn the hard way about war. When I was 4 years old the fourth great ninja war was going on. I saw so many dead bodies, people getting killed, and all sorts of chaos. I hate conflict with every fiber of my being.

"EVERYONE LINE UP AND FILE INTO THE DOOR BEHIND ME AND WE WILL START THE FIRST EXAM!" That Ibiki guy said.

I had a feeling i would be separated from my team. So you know, everyone lines up and we proceed through the door behind Ibiki to a...classroom? with Jounin sitting all around the room. I think they are here to watch us. One guy has bandages around his face. What the hell? So Ibiki then tells us to take seats. There were 13 rows from the front to the back. I sat in the sixth row because the middle row is awesome. Why did I sit there? Because I'm just that badass. I notice someone sit to my left.

"Hey Itachi."

Holy shit! It's my best bud in the whole wide world! It doesn't matter if he is like three years older than me...and he's my cousin.

"What's up Shisui!" I said back in rerturn.

"Nothing much just trying not to let down my teammates, Hayate and Genma."

"Shisui you need to have more confidence. You have the sharingan for godsake! Genma is not all that and Hayate coughs _all_ the time. Notice Shisui, the underlined and italicized all."

"Wow I wish I knew how to do that." He said. I sympathize with him. Not everyone can be as badass as me.

Then suddenly I notice someone sit to my right and I think I can feel him glare at me. Who the hell does he think he is?! NO ONE GLARES AT ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!

I turn to find this white haired boy glaring at me with intense hatred.

"I can't believe they let some Uchiha scum in the exams. I guess they pity the both of you, Whatever I doubt you'll make it pass this part."

THIS GUY MUST BE ASKING FOR QUICK DEATH! And it also doesn't help that his chakra is so low I think even Sasuke can take him now. Shisuo looks sad and turns to face forward. NO ONE INSULTS MY BESTEST BUDDY EVER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

"Who do you think you are?!" I asked/yelled

"Mizuki, You don't deserve to know my last name Uchiha."

Either he really thinks that, or he doesn't have one...stupid clanless noob. I'll show his white haired ass...damn I need to stop cursing...damn.

"Well, Mizuki don't underestimate me because of my age." I felt so badass after saying that.

Just then Ibiki appears in the front of the room with the over dramatic smoke effect and everything. He thinks he's so badass.

"Welcome everyone to the first part of the Chuunin exams. This first part includes a written test."

A written test eh...I'm pretty level headed at those. This should be easy.

"Everyone will start with 10 points. Each answered wrong will result in the loss of 1 point. There are ten questions but the tenth will be given in an hour. Anyone caught cheating will have three points deducted from them...Hint hint "CAUGHT" hint hint "CHEATING."

Well this test's purpose is painfully obvious. I don't know who wouldn't get it.

"I don't get it." Someone said in behind.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Ibiki screamed. Whoa he cursed...so badass!

Did Mizuki just sweat drop? What the fuck? How is that possible? Perverts everywhere hate me now.

"Now everyone have a good test because it begins... NOW."

The test papers and pencils magically appeared on the desks in front of us...magically.

Ok lets take a look at this test. The first question is 1."What is Konohamaru's last name?"

...WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL IS KONOHAMARU?! okay, okay, be coool Itachi, lets just skip that one. Okay number 2...

2."What are Orochimaru's sound four's names?"...WTF? He left the village before I was born so how the hell would I know that?! No what? I am not gonna panic. Let's just go to the next question.

3."When Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru and became a missing ninja, which one of his sensei's techniques did he use on Naruto when he was in his one tailed form at the valley of end to try and Finish Naruto off?"

A. Chidori

B. Grand fireball jutsu.

C. Hidden Lotus

D. Sexy jutsu.

...SASUKE TURNED ROGUE!? HE FOUGHT NARUTO?! ONE TAILED FORM!? I knew something was strange about Sasuke! He must be a secret genius! Using his Sharingan to copy my moves while I don't know it...Thats why he was always around me!...Wait till after the exam...I'm going to kick his chicken ass head in!

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH NUMBER 7?!" I heard this in front of me. Sitting two rows in front of me and four seats to the left was that cigarette smoking kid. He screamed this. I looked down at number 7 and it read:

7."When Hidan killed Asuma Sarutobi, who was Hidan with?"

...O_o!...okay you know what? fuck this test! I'm just gonna wait it out for this tenth question. It boils down to this. Me vs. The tenth question. TENTH QUESTION! YOUR GOING DOWN! Why is it going down? I'm just that badass.

...Do I hear snoring? I turned behind me and looked and who do I find snoring? more importantly What do I hear being said while he snores.

(snore)youth(snore)flames(snore)youth...

Wow and...wait did I just sweat drop? Oh no! I'm becoming a freak! Tenth question you better hurry the fuck up!

* * *

The second chapter...Review please...Itachi says so...


	3. Coughcough

**Chapter 3: CoughCough**

* * *

**I don't know if anyon else noticed but sometimes when i type and save the information in my document manager, it takes away letters and periods and whatnot. So let me knowif there are grammatical errors and things of that natur...see what I mean?**

* * *

So Here I am sitting here thinking about what the tenth question is gonna be like. It must be something really hard to test my badassness. I hope I get it, no I NEED to get that question. It's for my team, my SQUAD!Squad sounds so badass. We should name ourselves The Uchiha SQUAD!... I should work on the name.

"This is so hard." I heard this from Mizuki-teme. Looks like he's trying to answer these crazy ass questions...foolish Mizuki...clanless noob.

This test is very weird though... and I'm scared to look back down at it again...but sadly I do.

5."What happens to Sasuke when Itachi uses the Mangekyou Sharigan's left eye, Tsukiyomi, on him?"

...WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!? And what the hell kind of Sharingan is that? It must be badass because the test said I used on my bother, who might be living a secret life. This test is so weird... I don't wanna look at it again...but again... sadly, I do.

6."What is the seal Orochimaru placed on Sasuke and Anko called? Where did it originate from?

...THAT SNAKE-WHORE BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY LITTLE BROTHER, WHO COULD PROBABLY KICK MY ASS ACCORDING TO THIS TEST! I'LL FIREBALL JUTSU HIS ASS UNTIL HE'S FRIED DANGO!...mmmmmmmm...dango...AND ANKO-CHAN! NO ONE WILL HURT ANKO-CHAN WHILE I'M AROUND, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! ONLY SHE DOESN'T KNOW AND PROBABLY WON'T AGREE AND PROBABLY HATES MY GUTS! I sound like a masochist but I'm really not...really, I'm not...I'M NOT DAMNIT! FUCK PERVERTS! THEY'RE ALL PROBABLY FUCKIN DEAD FROM ALL THE TIMES I FUCKIN CURSED ANY-FUCKIN-WAY!

Just then one of the jounin sitting around the room had a massive nose bleed and was pushed back into the wall rendering him unconscious.

O_o' Everyone was shocked.

Holy eyebrows on a Gai! I have the power to defeat perverts! But enough about that now. I still have 25 minutes left before the tenth question.

...

...

...

I'm so bored!

Let's count the ceiling tiles!

...There aren't any ceiling tiles...its just a big ass mirror. Hey whose that sexy mofo staring back at me in the mirror?

Oh wait that's me.

I know! Lets count the floor tiles!

...none of them either...

I know! Lets count how many fine kunoichi are here!

Lets see there's Kurenai, Anko-chan, and...

um...

uhh...

umm...Anko chan and...

...

...

...

Did I say Anko?

I lost count.

...I know! I'll mess with Mizuki.

Mizuki then yawns and strecthes his arms up in the air. Surprisingly, I mimics this motion perfectly.

"Huh?" Mizuki says as he glances at me. Stupid clanless noob. He then taps on the desk with his right hand. I do this at the exact same time.

"Grrrrrrr... stop copyin me." We say at the same time. I wish you can see his face because it is priceless.

He then attempts to move wild and unpredictable. keyword ATTEMPTS. I mimic him perfectly, even down to the scowl on his face.

"Stupid Uchiha/clanless noob." We say at the same time.

"STOP!" he yells. WHich draws the attention of everyone in the class room. Hahahahaha! How was I able to do this? Sharingan...and I'm just that badass.

Mizuki sweat drops and blushes at the sudden attention. Seriously what is up with theses magical drops of sweat...and he blushed...Is he gay?

"The Tenth question will be given in 5 minutes." Ibiki says.

Okay It all boils down to this. 5 minutes and facing my most terrifying opponent. No! not Sasuke you jack-asses, I'm talking about the tenth question. You know what should have been a question on this test? Who is a stupid clanless noob. I would write Mizuki 100 million times in all capital letters, then use sharingan to trace over it so it would look like a 3-d effect...don't laugh. It's cool damnit.

(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)

I looked toward that Asuma kid's row and found Hayate Gekko sitting on his right side coughing..._again._ Maybe it has something to do with Asuma's constant smoking. I heard that in rare cases if someone is exposed to second hand smoke for a long enough time, that they regularly cough for the rest of their life. Damn Hayate...I feel for you. Anyway I wonder-

(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)

...Anyway I-

(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)

...Anyway-

(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)

...Any-

(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)( Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)(C ough)(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)...

"GODDAMNIT HAYATE YOU STUPID SICK FUCK! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE LUNGS ANY-FUCKIN-MORE THE WAY YOU FUCKIN COUGH ALL THE DAMN TIME!IT WOULD BE COMMON FUCKIN SENSE TO MOST SHINOBI TO DRINK FUCKIN COUGH SYRUP OR GO THE FUCKIN DOCTOR BUT YOU'RE TOO FUCKIN LAZY TO FUCKIN DO IT! GIVE UP ON LIFE YOU FUCKIN GERMY ASSHOLE-ISH FUCK!"

Why did I shout this? I'm just that badass

I did'nt realize the whole class stopped testing and was captivated by my sudden ouburst

"YOU! BOY WITH THE LINES ON HIS FACE! SETTLE DOWN AND DEACTIVATE YOUR SHARINGAN!" Said Ibiki to me.

"Right on Itachi!" I heard Anko-chan scream from across the room

"You're finally showing your balls, Itachi." I heard this from Hana behind me...fuckin perv... she's probably like 4 rows behind me.

"YOSH THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!" ...

"Shut the hell up Gai.." I said purely as a reflex... I did'nt mean to.

"GASP!" No you idiots he did'nt say gasp he actually gasped...fuckin retards man.

Anyway I-

_GLOMP!_

What the hell? I just got glomped! by ...

"Itachi-kun thank you so much! No one ever got Gai to gasp!"

Kurenaii Yuhi just glomped me...I...am so...BADASS! IN THE TOP HALF OF YOUR FACE KAKASHI!

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

Ok that was weird. I just heard Three pencils snap. Let me activate my Sharingan so I won't get caught off guard. Ok. Now that my Sharingan is activated let's findout who's pencils are snapped.

Asuma's

Kakashi's

and Anko's?

She really does care!?

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS !" Ibiki scremed. Everyone obeyed...

"Now for the tenth question."

This is it! All my hopes and dreams lay on this question. Am I ready? Screw that! I AM READY! The Badass Squad will make it!...still workin on that name.

"The tenth question is ...How many of you have answers on your paper?"

...WHAT THE FUCK KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!? I SPENT THE LAST HOUR STRESSING THE LINES OFF MY FACE!

"Well?!" Ibiki said again.

Around half the class rose their hands.

"Well all of you who have their hands raised...FAIL!"

...I'm confused...since when did getting a zero mean you passed?

"Thats total bull shit man!" Mizuki said standing up.

"You see" Ibiki began."The test questions that were on the test were actually impossible to answer. Causing you to think you had to cheat, so you looked to your neighbors for the answers. Cheating in itself was another test. Those caught got put out." He finished.

Must of happened while I was freaking out last chapter.

"Another part was the actual information on th test. These questions are imposible to answer. You see when you are on a mission and you have to attack enemy shinobi, take one hostage and find out some information from then what is stopping him from telling a lie? Nothing. He could very well lead you to your death. Misinformation is more deadly then no information at all." Ibiki said again.

Well ain't that somethin'. I passed by accident. What a strange way to be so...badass. thought for sure I would have let Hana and Anko-chan down and there is no way that I-

(Cough)(Cough)(Sneeze)

"WHAT THE DAMN FUCK DID I JUST SAY!?"

* * *

Third installment ...please review... Or Sasuke will kick your ass...I mean it.

Seriously Reviews are Mandatory...and go check out my other awesome fic. Fairy Tale!


	4. Why do I feel the urge?

**Chapter 4: Hana's confession**

* * *

So here I am at the second stage in the exams...The forest of death. It's me, Anko-chan, and Hana. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin , Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, and Shisui, Genma and Hayate from Konoha. There's this team from the rain village but they are strictly genjutsu from what I heard. I don't know their names though...too unimportant. There is also like 3 teams from the sand village and 3 teams from the grass village too. The grass shinobi look almost grown.

Hahaha! A grown Genin, thats fuckin' hilarious.

"What are you smiling about Itachi?" Anko-chan asked me.

"Er-uh Nothin Anko-chan." I really gotta stop talkin in my head.

And where the hell is the proctor at!? He's late. Sakumo-sensei is never late cuz he's so badass. This proctor? He's so NOT badass How do I know it's a guy? I'm just that badass.

_Poof!_

I assume that this guy that just appeared in a puff of smoke is the proctor. Damn he's old...maybe even older than the Hokage. Naw What am I thinking?

No one is older than the hokage.

"Greetings genin, I am your proctor... Danzou." (DUN DUN!)

I don't like this guy. He's strikes me as a guy who might take my eyes...I know it sounds weird but he's just giving off that vibe. His clothes consist of ...old ass black pants...an old ass formal shirt... an old ass konoha headband...and an old ass cane. Godamn he's old.

"The second stage of your exam is the forest of death. Each of your teams will have one of two scrolls. Either the earth or the heaven scroll. The objective is to have bot sets of scrolls and be at the tower in the middle of the forest in no less than five days. One of the members of your team will each line up in front of the booths to sign your name and receive your scroll." Danzou said.

"You do it Itachi." Hana said to me.

"Why do I have to?"

"'Cause I said so."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Someone who's gonna kick your ass if you don't start listening to me."

"You don't scare me! For an Inuzuka you're such a pussy Hana."

"WHAT!. Thats it! Get' em FIDOMARU!"

"AAARGH!"

O_o Her GIANT ASSED ninja dog bit me!...HOW IN THE HELL DID I MISS A 1 FOOT TALL DOG IN THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS!?

"Stop fighting Hana, Itachi and go get the stupid scroll." Anko said.

"THAT MUTT BIT ME!"

"Shut up. and. go. get . the. scroll."

"Yes mom.." I said sarcastically as I walked off...How dare that stupid canine bite me! Stupid dog...looks just like Hana anyway. haha. I'm funny. Anyway I'm walking up to the booth and...wait Im the first one here. Does everyone thinks its cool not to be the first one? Screw them! I'm Itachi badass Uchiha! And Anko-chan never sides with me...One of these days I will get Anko-chan to go out with me I swear it on my ninja way Believe It! I'm at the booth now.

* * *

Mean while...

"Hey Anko."

"Yea, Hana."

"You still like Kakashi right?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you looking at Itachi in a weird kinda way. I can't describe it but...I see you smiling at him alot more."

" Pfft! As if, My heart belongs to Kakashi and only Kakashi."

"Yea ok" Hana said smiling.

"Hana Why are you smiling? Shouldn't you be mad?"

"W-wha- I-Im, N-NO-"

_ 'She can't even form a straight sentence'_

"Hana...Do you like Itachi?" Anko asked hesitantly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE THAT IDIOT!? HE'S 9 FOR CHRIST SAKE! HE'S ALSO INCONSIDERATE, IMMATURE, HE DOESN'T THINK, HE'S SO NOT BADASS...

* * *

Why do I feel the urge to neuter Hana's dog?

* * *

"...AND STUPID!"

"Hana, don't you think thats a little overboard? I mean he passed the academy at eight years old as Rookie of the century. He's the first one in history to do that. He has the sharingan already and he is kinda cute."

Hana blushed. "Well I guess his ninja skills aren't too bad considering he's this strong and he will be Ten next week..."

"See, Hana he's not that bad."

"I guess..."

"SO YOU DO LIKE ITACHI!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Hana screamed blushing.

The reddening of her cheeks was all Anko needed to see.

"It's ok Hana... Maybe you should start being nice to Itachi."

"..." Hana said nothing. But her silence confirmed Anko's thought process.

Hana smiled at Anko and Anko returned it.

But little did Hana know that Anko's smile was fake.

* * *

The jounin sitting behind the booth stared at me with such a glare.

"What?" I said.

"Okay I'm pretty sure your name's not Itachi The-super-badder-than-your-ass-mizuki-teme-sucks-j ust-like Hana's-dog Uchiha." He said to me.

I glared at him

"You sayin' I'm not badass?"

"I didnt-"

"Are you! saying. I'm. not. Badass." said activating my sharingan.

"No I'm not. You are so badass."

"Thats what I thought." I said as I grabbed our heaven scroll and walked over to my teammates. The scroll had a number on it. It was 9. What a badass number and I'm not just saying that cuz I'm 9 years old. I'm not damnit!

Just then the shinobi behind the booth had a massive nose bleed and fainted.

He was a pervert!? Anyway The number on the scroll represents the gate we are suppose to enter from.

"Itachi!" I heard Anko-chan say as she walked over to me.

"Yea?"

"So what scroll did we get?" She said smiling at me...Why is she being all buddy buddy with me now? Something's not right!

"Tachi-kun!" THERE IS NO WAY IN THE DARKEST PART OF HELL THAT I HEARD THAT CORRECTLY FROM HANA IUZUKA COMING TORWARD ME.

Something's definantly not right

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Hana looked puzzled.

"Silly Itachi. I realized I should start being nice to my teammates since our live depend on each other."

Should I beleive her bullshit excuse of a lie? What am I thinking? Hana has never lied to me before. ... I think.

"We need to head to gate nine.I thinks its on the other side of the forest. Meaning we have to walk around the damn thing."

"Okay cool." Anko said.

"So lets go." Hana said as herand Anko began walking ahead of me.

Why are they being all nice? Maybe they realize how badass I am...No I don't think thats it...Whatever it is I will get to the bottom of it or my name isnt Itachi The-super-badder-than-your-ass-mizuki-teme-sucks-j ust-like-Hana's-dog Uchiha...and it's not.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

_"Rin your going down!" Anko said as snakes emergered from her sleeves._

_"Dynamic entry!"_

_"THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOUR TONGUE TO BE THAT DAMN LONG!"_

_"Itachi calm down so we can focus on how to beat her...him...it."_

_(COUGH)(COUGH)_

_"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL IS YOUR MASK ORANGE?!" I shouted at this freak with an orange swirly mask._

* * *

Please review...please...and if there is anything wrong with this chapter or any of them please tell me


	5. The Forest of Death

**Chapter 5: The forest of death**

* * *

Hey ya'll Itachi's back again. We're currently running through this damn forest if you wanna know what we're up to. Jumping from branch to branch specifically. How is it that all these trees are made for ninja's to jump on? something to think about.

"Alright we'll stop here."

Anko-chan said that. She assumed the roll as leader. We were now on the forest floor. Funny how this forest doesn't have grass...just dirt.

"Lets sit down for awhile." Hana said.

Perfectly fine with me. We sat.

"Okay listen up. Everyone is an enemy whether we like them or not. That includes Kurenai Itachi." Anko said smirking at me.

"That also includes Kakashi." I said back...I bet she wasn't expecting that. I'm so badass.

Anko blushed.

"Anyway we need to get an earth scroll. So let's set up a trap. My jutsus include: Shadow snake, Head hunter, and shadow shuriken jutsus, plus the standard academy ones." Anko-chan said. That Shadow snake jutsu is so badass. I wish I knew it.

"My jutsus are my clan jutsus, the academy ones, and Air bullet jutsu." Hana said. Impressive, She knows a jutsu outside her clan ones.

"Mine are the Sharingan of course and the Grand fireball, fireball, Phoenix flower, Shadow clone, great clone explosion and I can cast extraordinary genjutsus with my Sharingan. I can only do one genjutsu without my Sharingan, plus those academy ones." I said feeling so badass at their expression.

"Wow Itachi, You're even more badass than I realized."

That smile...those words...came from Hana?! My dad needs to put the blunt down when he's around me. And why did Anko frown when she said that for a split second?

"Um, thanks?"

"I vote that we cast a genjutsu on the area and trick the other teams." Hana said looking at me.

"But why waste chakra if we don't know a team may or may not run this way?" I said.

"Let's use ninja wire. I got some in my bag." Anko said. She's so smart.

Hana started sniffing.

"What is it girl?!" I asked with some sarcasm, but I really meant it.

She continued sniffing.

"Did kakashi fall down in a well?!"

Still sniffing.

Anko-chan giggled. "Shut up Itachi."

"Someone else is here."

Me and Anko stood straight up and pulled out a kunai each. Hana got on all fours and started growling.(O_o) and her dog jumped on her back.

"Show your self!" Anko-chan shouted.

"Itachi." Anko said.

I already knew what she wanted. I activated my sharingan. Did I mentioin I have all three tomoe in each eye? I didn't? well I do. Why? I'm just that badass.

"The scent is familiar." said Hana.

"ANKO-CHAN, HANA-CHAN!" yelled a female voice.

Then suddenly a figure dropped down in front of us at leats 15 feet away from us. It was a female. She had brown ninja pants that hug her legs VERY nicely, a grey short sleeved shirt and grey ninja shoes(you know the ones with the toes out.)

"Hi!" said this girl who apparently, has not heard of whispering.

Anko-chan face vaulted. What the hell Anko? Face vaulting is not normal. Hana stood up straight and sighed in relief then hissed:

"Shinora Nara! Why the hell are you so loud!?"

Nara? You mean the intelligent, lazy and cunning Nara? This girl does not seem intelligent...but i could be wrong, The way she's bouncing up and down clearly states she is anything but lazy and cunning well...if she's cunning, then I don't have lines on my face.

"I came to see my two bestest friends!" The hyperactive Nara shouts.

"Why are you here?" Anko said...didn't see her recover though.

"Well..."

Anko gets into a fighting stance with the kunai in a reverse grip.

"You came alone? or you wanted us to think that in order to get our guard down."

Wow Anko-chan...suspicious much?

"Um...or My team left me behind." Shinora said embarrassed.

"Why would they leave you behind?" I asked walking up to Shinora.

"They don't really think I'm strong... There really strict and mean but They care... I think."

"But you need a team of three to pass the exam though?" Hana said.

"They said that I should meet them at the tower. They don't want me to get in their way. They said I'm weak...BUT I'M NOT DAMNIT!" Whoa...that was so random. She curses like me...I LIKE THIS GIRL!

"Nice story Shinora. But I'm still not buying it." Anko said walking up Shinora aswell. "We may be friends but everyone is an enemy now. EVERYONE."

ANko is being so badass right now. I love how she's being intimidating. I'M NOT A MASOCHIST DAMN YOU!

"I think we should let her come with us" Hana said walkin up as well.

"Why?" ANko said not taking her eyes off of The reverse stereotype of a nara.

"Strength in numbers." I said.

"Thank you!" She squealed then Glomped me.

Little did I know That Hana glared at Shinora...and Anko glared at Hana...so how did I know that?

"Come on lets-"

"Not so fast!"

Someone dared cut me off!? I turned around and looked up and saw Kakashi, Rin and Obito on a long tree branch.

"Rin." Anko said viciously.

"Snake." Rin said as a comeback.

"I'll take the disgusting ugly one." Hana said.

"No Hana, I'll take Kakashi. You can have Obito." I said feeling badass again.

Kakashi closed his eyes and they formed upside down u's. What the hell Kakashi?

"Clever." He said as a comeback.

"Look at that disgusting Uchiha. So vile and unworthy of walking on this very earth."

"Um Hana-"

"With that stupid sharingan."

"Hana!"

She blushed as she caught herself.

"Sorry Itachi-kun."

"Hana, Obito does'nt have his sharingan yet so he should be easy." I whispered to Hana.

She nodded in confirmation.

"Let's go Fidomaru! Woman beast clone!" Her dog transformed in her. So there were two Hanas...WHat a nightmare.

"Ultimate Taijutsu! Tunneling Fang!" She said as she and her dog clone jumped into the air and started spinning rapidly causing them to be seen as a spinning blur rushing towards Obito.

"Shit! Move!" RIn said as she pushed Kakashi and Obito off the tree branch and jumped out the way. Hana hit the tree branch and shattered it. Why did she push them? They're ninja, they can move just as fast as her.

Team Kakashi landed on the ground in defensive stances. Hana and Fidomaru separated but the dog still maintained it's human form. They descended on Obito.

They landed and slashed and cut at him until he was forced back far away from his team.

"Obito!"

"He can handle himself Rin!" Kakashi commanded them

"One down." I said.

Kakashi and RIn looked at us.

"Where's Anko-"

A hand shot out of the ground causing Rin to end her question prematurely..

Kakashi and Rin realized that she was using her head hunter jutsu not a minute to soon. Kakashi jumped to the side and Rin jumped back.

"Wow!" Shinora said behind me...I forgot she was there.

"Anko emerged from the ground where her hand penetrated the earth. She rushed at Rin and pointed her palm at her.

(Anko had on what she normally wears minus the trench coat and add a long sleeved purple shirt in it's place.)

"Rin You're going down!" She said as snakes emerged from her sleeve. The fight escalated away from us.

"Guess it's just you and me Tachi." Kakashi said. "If you're badass enough."

I smirked and pointed at Kakashi.

"You're not gonna provoke me Kakashi! I'm gonna kick your ass in every type of way!"

"I've been waiting to fight the infamous sharingan."

"Well lets not keep you waiting anymore." I said as I rushed at him with my sharingan blazing an all.

I punched at his face with my right fist but he ducked and tried to uppercut me. I leaned back and back flipped out the way. He jumped at me and tried to side kick me in the face. I leaned back, turned over and brought my right heel into his gut. He flew to his left about 20 feet, flipped and skidded on his feet.

"Fast." He said.

"You have no idea." I followed this statement with a couple handsigns then:

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled spiting forth a fireball the size of his body at him.

It hit him head on and smoke surrounded him.

"You got Him!" Shinora said from up in a tree.

"Hey you wanna help me?!" I asked irritated. How dare her team ditch her and dump her on us and she not help me in a fight!? I'm going to kick her teammates asses!

"Um...I'll try-"

A hand shot out the ground underneath me and grabbed my ankle.

"Son of a-AGH!"

I was dragged into the ground with only my head sticking out.

Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"That was easy." He said.

"Too easy." I replied smirking.

Then I poofed... as in I disappeared in smoke.

"Shadow clone!" Kakashi said.

The real me dropped behind Kakashi and Rammed my foot in his spine.

"ooF!" he shouted as he shot forward. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Being a ninja means having an ace in the hole at all times" I said bathing in my badassness.

Then Kakashi disappeared in smoke aswell.

"Shoulda seen that comin..." I said.

"Yes, you should have." said Kakashi's voice behind me. He held a kunai at the side of my neck.

"Now before I end your life any last words?"

I blinked.

"End my life? Kakashi we're comrades in the village."

"In this test everyone is an enemy. And death is acceptable. And I will protect my team at _all_ costs."

So he can italicize too, eh?

"Nothing? Well Goodbye Itachi." He said as he plunged a kunai in the side of my neck.

"You fought well."

I staggered forward gasping for breathe...or so he thought.

I turned my head to look back at him and smiled.

"Why are you-"

His question was answered when My body turned into a flock of crows and flew up in the air.

"What the?" Was his intelligent response.

The crows circled around him. It looked like a slow tornado of crows that was at least 40 feet high.

"Genjutsu? But when did you cast it? I thought you needed your sharingan activated to do that."

The crows formed the upper half of my body 20 feet above and 20 feet in front of Kakashi.

"Before the fight even began I cast a genjutsu."

"Kakashi gasped. _'when he pointed.'_

"Now kakashi, it's time to end it!"

The crows that were circling became shuriken and headed straight for Kakashi.

He put his hands together in hopes of dispelling the illusion. The shuriken struck all over his body. Then suddenly There were no crows and I was standing in front of Kakashi.

"So you dispelled it."

He noticed that I was waiting for some time.

"Why did'nt you attack me?" He said clearly confused at my Heroic actions.

"Like I said before, We're comrades Even in competition we look out for each other." I answered.

"We were put in here to kill. Thats why it's called the forest of death. Those who disobey the rules are trash." Kakashi said.

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Believe it." I said. kakashi looked shocked. I bet he's wondering how I'm so badass.

"Well-"

"Kukukukukuku."

We heard laughter coming from the tree where Shinora was at. I turned around and looked up and found a sight that would haunt my dreams for years to come. No you turd wads, Sasuke was not up there! But the almost grown grass ninja was.

"Shinora...What the hell?"

Apparently the grass ninja ...I think it's female... had her tongue stretched and wrapped around Shinora's neck and had her lifted off the ground struggling to breathe.

Somehow the grass nin was still able to talk.

"Kukuku." Seriously, How the fuck can you laugh like that!?

"Well, Well, What an interesting fight between a genious Shinobi, and a genious even among the Uchihas." She said.

"THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOUR TONGUE TO BE THAT DAMN LONG!" I shouted pointing at her...it

"Itachi, calm down so we can focus on how to beat her...him...it." So my words did have an affect on the root-like Kakashi.

* * *

Anko and Rin we're in quite a predicament. One minute there fighting ...and Anko is winning...the next they're both caught in a giant Boa constrictors death...squeeze including Fidomaru.

"Why the hell is this snake so damn big?!" Anko said.

"Dont' (inhale) know." Rin answered.

The boa constrictor's head was hovering over them dangerously.

"I hope it doesn't eat us." Rin said.

Fate decided to prove her wrong as the Boa constictor opened its mouth. It's fangs were at least 4 feet long.

Anko glared at Rin.

"Couldn't you have said "Oh I hope it doesn't let us go"" Anko asked sarcastically.

The boa reared it's head back intent on eating it's prey in one bite until...

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A foot jammed ito the boa's head making it fly back crushing a few trees in the process.

* * *

Damn I'm getting my ass handed to me by a clone and Kakashi's not doing any better.

(Cough)(Cough) (AN- You all thought that was gonna be Hayate didn't you?)

Kakashi coughed and tried to stand up.

Apparently this grass ninja was no mere genin. She made a shadow clone and made it beat the shit outta us. Me and Kakashi were supporting each other's weight.

"Kakashi, I'm (pant) almost out of (pant) chakra."

"(pant) Me too (Pant)"

"Well, well Maybe I overestimated my prey. You can't defeat me together or by yourselves. Time to end it." Said the grass ninja.

The next thing I saw made me doubt my sanity. A snake came out of her mouth!And two swords came out of it's mouth! And it was heading straight for us!

"KUKUKU DIE!"

"If this bitch says kukuku one more fuckin time-"

My rant was cut off on account of two weird things happening.

One. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I'm guessing the same happened to Kakashi because of the way he jumped.

Two. The swords went right through us and out the other side. No you imbeciles we did'nt die. They sort of phased through us. I knocked the hand off my shoulder and turned to look at...Orange?

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY IS YOUR MASK ORANGE?!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE...IF YOU DON'T THEN IT'S GONNA TAKE LONGER TO UPLOAD...HintHint

So Tobi is here...while Obito is a kid...

So whose behind the mask? Review and you might find out.


	6. The Death of Obito

**AN- I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! THIS IS MAJOR AU! **

**TRY TO FOLLOW THE STORYLINE AND SEE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS. GUESS WHO TOBI IS...YOU'LL GET A PRIZE IF YOU DO.**

**Chapter 6: The death of Obito Uchiha**

* * *

So I'm looking at a shinobi in an Orange mask...nothing strange about that right? That's what I thought until the masked man spoke.

"NO HEBI-KUN! BAD HEBI-KUN!"

O_o Hebi-kun? Snake? What the hell?

"Damn you tobi!?" Said the grass nin

"LEADER SAID DON'T KILL ANYBODY AND HEBI-KUN WAS GOING TO KILL SOMEBODY!"

Leader? There working together?

"DAMNIT MY NAMES IS OROCHIMARU! TOBI!"

"TOBI KNOWS!" said the freak smiling under his mask...how did I know this? I'm just that badass.

Why did that grass nin have a man voice? Why was this mask talking? Why am I stuck between two idiots?

Then you will not believe what just happened. The newly identified Orochimaru stuck his fingers right below his right eye...PEIRCING THE SKIN! He then peeled it as if he was pulling off a mask. It was a guy's face underneath. He had yellow eyes with black slitted pupils...This guy h-he...

He just had a sex change!

"More importantly tobi, how did you do that?" Orochimaru said sounding intrigued.

"TOBI IS SUPER DUPER STRONG!"

More like super duper dumb, retarded and stupid.

"What is going on?" Kakashi said.

"Shut up Kakashi I wanna hear more." I said back to him.

"Hebi-kun where is your akatsuki cloak?"

How did I miss those giant red clouds on the Orange swirly mask's cloak? Go figure...

"Will you shut up if I put it on?" Orochimaru asked annoyed.

"YEP TOBI WILL!"

Orochimaru pulled a red clouded cloak seemingly out of nowhere and put it on.

"Happy now Tobi?" Orochimaru said irritated...but Tobi missed it.

"INDEED!"

"So we are to observe are we? Who else is with you?" The snake man said.

"TOBI IS HERE AND, PUPPET-KUN, AND DOLPHY-KUN!...AND TOBI!"

Puppet-kun?...Dolphy-kun? Judging by the nick names and using my super duper intelligence one deals with puppets and the other is...a bear...What? I'm only 9 Damnit!

"Kukuku.."

There goes that laugh agagin...

"Kakashi-kun, seems that my clone is done with your teammate."

I noticed kakashi's eyes widen.

In a poof of smoke ANOTHER snake man appeared right beside the original Orochimaru with an unconscious body in his hand.

"HEBI-KUN! WHAT DID TOBI JUST SAY?!"

Orochimaru ignored this.

"Seems like you were too slow Kakashi. You could'nt beat me or save your friend. "

Hey...that Body looks...kinda like...

"OBITO!" Kakashi screamed.

Orochimaru flung Obito's unconscious body over to Kakashi. It landed on it's back in front of Kakashi.

"O-obito...Why?. I'm sorry I'm so-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH HIS EYE!" kakashi screamed with tears screaming down his face.

Curiosity got the better of me and I looked at Obito's eyes...or eye. His left eye was gone completely from the socket! His right eye was crushed and closed.

"Obito..." I said in awe. This reminded me of the third great ninja war I saw when I was four. It scared me till no end. Death surrounded me... and apparently Death took Obito. Tears escaped from my eyes.

"Do not shed tears for him. He fought a good fight, and he awaken his sharingan at the last second. Too bad it was all for naught." said the evil and vile Snake ninja.

"ARARAAGH!" Kakashi got lost in his rage and went on a rampage toward Hebi-teme.

"Kakashi Wait!" I called out to him...but it was all for naught.

"I'll Kill you!" he screamed as he pulled out a kunai and jumped at Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku.." He laughed as Kakashi descended upon him in hopes to tear his head off.

Kakashi aimed his kunai at Orochimaru's left eye and thrusted it forward, only to have his wrist grabbed. Orochimaru swiftly and powerfully punched Kakashi in the neck and threw him straight up in the air. Kakashi let the kunai go and Oro caught it.

"Kakashi!" I said I could only watch in horror as Kakashi descended face first into the kunai that Orochimaru held upward.

_CRUNCH!_

KAKASHI'S LEFT EYE IMPLALED THE KUNAI!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He was in so much pain... and I-I could do nothing to help him...I'm useless...

Orochimaru threw Kakashi on the gound in front of him with his face facing the sky.

"Kakashi, kakashi, You have no chance against me. I should end it now"

Kakashi paled...probably due to all that blood gushing from his left kunai impaled eye.

"BUt..." Orochimaru appeared in front of Kakashi and yanked on the kunai still in his eye, tearing the eye ball as a whole out of the socket!

I felt like throwing up. I fell to my knees. I couldn't take it any longer!

"There there Itachi, It will all be over soon." I heard a new voice behind me but...Tobi was the only one back there. Surely it did not come from him right?

"ARGH!" Kakashi screamed putting my focus back on him.

"You know what Kakashi? I'm going to spare you." Orochimaru said as he reached in his cloak pocket.

"An eyeball?" I said.

"Apparently Obito's eye, and it still has the sharingan activated." Tobi said in that voice I heard...So it did come from him.

Orochimaru's hands started glowing an eerie green and then he forcefully stuck the eyeball inside of Kakashi's empty socket.

"AAAH!" Kakashi screamed still laying on the ground at the snake's mercy.

"It will serve as a reminder to you for the rest of your life that you we're too weak to save your friend,Kakashi. Dream about it before unconsciousness welcomes you." Orochimaru said smiling evilly.

"Let's go Tobi."

Tobi resumed his happy go lucky persona. "LEADER WILL BE MAD AT HEBI_KUN!"

Orochimaru started sinking in the ground. Before he disappeared completely he said:

"One day I'll be back for you Itachi." and with that he was gone...I was scared shitless and boiling mad as well.

"Itachi."

What is this feeling? My eyes are burning. uh my head is hurting...Stop, Stop the pain please STOP!

"Itachi?" I heard Tobi say in that different voice again.

I suddenly had no control over my actions. I turned around feeling hatred in my very soul and glared at Tobi. But did not expect what he said.

"The mangekyou sharingan? You are so young and naive and yet...You truly are a genious shinobi Itachi." He said.

"What are you talking about and how do you know about the sharingan?"

What he did next was unexpected as ever. Through his mask I could clearly see his eye and in that eye was...the sharingan.

"All will be explained in due time." He said. Then he kinda...warped out of here.

Everything happening is so much to take in. Obito was dead, Kakashi had the the sharingan now, We have s-class missing ninja present in the exams...and WHERE IS HANA? SHE WAS FIGHTING OBITO?! AND ANKO!?

I tried to get up but fell down instead. I muttered one last thing before I welcomed unconsciousness.

"Anko-chan...H-hana-chan..."

* * *

Well review again... and let me know...you know the drill


	7. Amaterasu

**Chapter 7: Amaterasu**

* * *

Uh...Why does my head hurt? Why is it dark?... Wait! I remember now...The exams, The forest, Kakashi...Obito...The snake bitch...and that Orange mask...

AS I am waking up I notice some things...

1. My head is in someone's lap.

2. This is the second day of the exam.

3. Someone is massaging my chest.

4. Someone is massaging a 9 years old's chest

5. They had better not be a guy...

6. There is no bulge in the lap my head is in so it's safe to say that it's not a guy.

7.I hear my name being called by a voce that sounds so familar...

"Itachi!"

I open my eyes.

"Shinora!" I said.

"Finally ! I thought you were dead!" Shinora shouted.

I sat up.

"Uh...thanks for caring ... and Why we're you massaging my chest?" I asked.

Why did she blush? Girls are wierd.

"Anyway...Where we're you during the fighting?" I asked. She just disappeared...sort of like the author forgot about her...Naw what am I thinking? The author is even more badass than me.

"I um...After Orochimaru threw me off the tree, I hid in the ground using genjutsu." Shinora said to me.

"Oh...Where's Kakashi?"

"Over there." She pointed behind me by a tree. I stood up and walked over there.

"Kakashi..."

He was still unconscious...man I still can't believe Obito is dead...He was one of the few Uchihas I actually liked.

"Shinora come with me, We gotta meet up with the rest of the teams." I said.

"What about Kakashi?" she asked me.

"I'll carry him" I hefted him on my shoulder.

"Now let's go." I took one last look at Obito and I swear a tear ran down my face. Then Shinora and I Took off through the trees like a bullet...course I don't know what a bullet was yet...or ever will.

I hope everyone is okay.

I need to hurry...is that...Anko-chan!

There she was sitting down surrounded by Rin, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. We dropped down by them.

"Anko-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"What happened to Kakashi-kun?" Rin shouted.

"We were attacked by Orochimaru himself. He did a number on us and..."

I couldn't finish...it's just too much.

"He Killed Obito." Shinora finished for me.

The looks on their faces made me wanna gouge my eyes out.

"Don't lie to us! Now tell us where Obito is or I'll kill you!"" Rin screamed.

"Rin...Itachi doesn't lie." Anko said.

"Obito really is dead." Kurenai said to herself.

I-itc-c-can't be..." Rin said starting to cry.

"This is most unyouthful."

Anko stood up with determination on her face.

"Ok new plan, All of us stick together. We will be one giant team until we get to the tower. Does either team need any scrolls?" She asked

"We've already got two."Asuma said.

"And we still need one." I said joining the conversation.

"We still need to find Hana." Shinora said.

"Where was she last seen?" Kurenai asked.

"She was fighting Obito." I said.

"And Orochimaru killed Obito...which means...WE GOTTA FIND HER!" Anko-chan shouted.

"New plan." I said. "How bout Kurenai's team-"

"How come it can't be my team?" Asuma asked cutting me off.

"CUZ YOU SUCK! ...Now How about KURENAI'S team separate from us." I said.

"Why?" Asked Gai.

"Because we will just be a bigger target. We have 5 people already." I said.

"Very well then." Kurenai said walking forward torward me.. "I still can't believe You and Kakashi survived a fight against one of the legendary Sannin." She said.

"Well most of us did." I said sadly.

She looked taken back.

"And that's not the worst part."

"You mean to tell me, that Orochimaru is running loose in the forest, killed a genin, and wounded another and thats not the worst part!?" Rin screamed at me with tears pouring down her face.

"There was one other person there, and he was just as strong as Orochimaru, hell maybe even stronger."

They all looked like they have just seen a ghost.

"And the other guy was talking about two more people on equal strength with them." I finished.

"So there are 4 missing Shinobi at Sannin level or higher running loose in the exams?!" Anko-chan said in disbelief.

"Thats not all." I said again.

"DAMNIT ITACHI WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WORST THAN THAT!?" Rin again screamed at me.

"Orochimaru and the other guy Who had an orange swirly mask were referring to another guy as 'Leader'. SO my guess is that their leader is stronger than all of them." I finished.

"This is just too much...they should cancel the exams." Shinora said.

"If they do Then These 4 missing ninja will know that they have been detected. So what's stopping them from attacking since they have already been detected?" I reasoned.

"You're right." Kurenai said.

"Be that as it may, We still need to finish this exam." ANko said.

"And my plan still stands. Kurenai take your team and finish without us." I said.

"Okay Itachi-kun." With that said she kissed me on my cheek then fled through the trees with her team.

Wow I feel so badass and...why is Anko glaring at me?

"Come on Itachi let's go find Hana and don't slow me down with Kakashi on your shoulder." SHe said.

"I won't." I said.

"Good, you come too Shinora."

"I was anyway Anko-neechan!"

I wish she would stop yelling damnit.

* * *

"Where is this kid?"

"I don't know but don't give away your position. We need to stay concealed."

"Says the guy with a giant ass sword wrapped in WHITE cloth."

"This coming from the guy who has a TAIL."

"Whatever Kisame...Let's just find this Naruto Uzumaki kid and report back to Pein."

"That's what I was telling you. Just don't get caught with your tail between your legs Sasori."

"Shut up Trout face."

"O_o"

* * *

"Hana!" I shouted upon reaching her.

She was laying on the round beat up pretty bad.

"Uh...Itachi?" She said weakly sitting up.

"Where's Anko? and why is Kakashi laying down by you?"

I had lain Kakashi down on the ground. Rin was sitting nex tto him on the verge of tears.

"I'm right here Hana." Anko said from her other side.

"Alot has happened Hana, I'll explain later, right now we need-"

"A miracle." said a voice from above us.

Why are people always on the trees? anyway Standing on a branch about 30 feet above us were rain village genin.

"RAin village ninja!" Shinora pointed out. I swear I already pointed that out.

They we're dressed in all black with there ninja headbands covering there mouth and nose...like a cowboy.

"We will be taking your scroll if you don't mind. You see our earth scroll is getting kinda lonely." Said the one in the middle.

He had spiky hair...like Shisui's. The one on his left had spiky hair like Naurto, and the one on the right was bald.

"The hell you will!" I said activating my Sharingan.

They tensed up.

"Shadow snake!" I heard Anko yell as she shot snakes at them. Two of them dodged and landed in front of us. The bald one that did not dodged got wrapped up and bit by the snakes. He fell and hit the ground unconscious. ANko is so badass. She then went over to him and kicked him repeatedly.

"Shadow possesion jutsu!" I heard this come from Shinora. Wow ... so she's not useless.

Her shadow stretched from her and sped torward the one with the hair like Naruto...I mean how Naruto's hair is now...he's only 3 or 4, so picture 3 or 4 year old Naruto hair on a 12 year old genin...yea...not much hair.

"What in the hell?" Said the baby haired ninja . "I-Ican't move!"

"This is a special clan technique handed down in my clan." Shinora explained. "It's inescapable."

Shinora took out a Kunai. Since holster was on her right and his on his left he was left empty handed...poor guy...you know how that ended.

"SO me and the Uchiha, eh?" Said the last one. "Aren't you a little young to be in the exams?"

Big talk for someone who's teammates just got taken out.

"After I'm done with you I'm gonna kill that girl on the ground behind you."

I twitched.

"And then I'm gonna have fun with that bitch who can make snakes appear."

That was it...I lost it...NOBODY INSULTS MY TEAM AND GETS AWAY ALIVE!

I involuntarily sent chakra to my eyes. I felt great power in them, even greater than the sharingan. Is this the Mangekyou Sharingan?

"I've been waiting to see the infamous sharingan. Wait till I tell the others about how I TOOK IT FROM AN UCHIHA!"

This guy was just asking for it...TAKE MY SHARINGAN!? just like Orochimaru...Obito.. I'm feeling this pain again...and it's in my right eye now...damn this hurts...I- I need to end this Genin before my head explodes from this pain...and save everyone from this- this monster!...H-he needs to ...DIE!

(Whisper)

Wha-what was that? I heard a voice in my head...It said something like A-Amate-Amaterasu? I feel the need to shout it to the sky...Anything to make this pain go away!

"AMATERASU!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE...PLEASE PLEASE...


	8. Chidori

**Chapter 8: Chidori**

* * *

I so did not expect for this to happen. Out Of all the possibilities this had to happen. When I shouted Amaterasu My right eye began to hurt so bad that it was bleeding! And that was not the strangest part. You see the rain genin that wanted to take my eye erupted in black fire! I know weird right? Well He is still on fire now but...he stopped moving long ago.

My first kill...I ended a boy's life. I should feel bad or sad or even the slightest remorse and yet...I feel so...BADASS!

Don't get me wrong, I'm not addicted to it or anything...I mean, it;s not like I'ma go and annihilate my entire clan and leave someone alive because i cant finish the job or anything right? ...What?...Stop staring at me!

"I-Itachi?" I turned my head to look at Anko-chan. Why did she have fear in her eyes? Oh no! She saw me fry that rain genin.

"Please Anko-chan...don't be scared, don't hate the Uchiha like the rest of the village do, please." I begged her not to hate me. She is the last person I wan't to lose.

_GLOMP!_

I just got glomped by Anko-chan!

"I-Itachi I could never hate you. Ever."

She didn't hate me!

Anko pulled back from the hug and gazed deeply in my eyes...She is so beautiful. Pretty deep for a nine year old huh?

" Itachi-kun...I-I've come to realize that-"

"KASHI-KUN!"

Rin is such a mood killer. I mean just because Kakashi woke up doesn't mean I don't get my moment damn it!

"Is hana able to stand yet?" I asked Anko.

"Yes I am" I heard this behind me. I turned and found Hana standing flashiing me her brightest smile.

"Where the hell is there scroll?" Anko said as she walked away from me and inspected the bodies.

"It better not be on the burning genin Itachi!" She said glaring at me.

"I don't know how to put it out." I responded.

"Maybe you should try doing what you did in the first place again." Rin said as she supported Kakashi's weight.

"Wh-What is going on?"

"I burned this guy with my eyes Kakashi." I said.

"The sharingan...Obito." He said in a sad voice.

His left eye had his headband pulled over it.

"I'm sad too but We gotta keep going."

"FOUND IT!" Anko said as she held up an earth scroll.

"Anko-chan, you ROCK!" I said.

"No Itachi I'm...Badass!"

...I'll let that slide this time...but only this time...

"Now It's time for us to get a scroll." Rin said.

"I can hardly fight Rin." Kakashi said. He was standing on his own now...barely.

"We'll help." Hana said.

"You know you'll need it since now there's two of you." I said again.

"Yeah...Thank you Itachi."

"Don't thank me...I couldn't do anything when you needed help most ...I-..."

I can't bring my self to look at him...If I do even more tears are gonna escape my eyes.

"Itachi...Don't blame yourself...I'm the one who couldn't save Obito."

His eye...smiled at me...what the fucking hell Kakashi? Since you got the sharingan you think you can just do anything huh?

"Okay you too stop flirting."Anko said.

O_o HOW DARE SHE INSINUATE THAT! HIS EYE JUST FUCKING SMILED AT ME!

"Come on!" Rin said.

"Hai."

* * *

"Is your name Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Uh...no..."

"Oh ok..."

"..."

"..."

"How bout' now?"

"What? No!"

"..."

"Now?"

"NNOOOOO!"

"Kisame I don't think he is Naruto Uzumaki. Considering Naruto is only a little kid and this guy is older than us...well you at least."

"Shut up Sasori I think he's about to crack."

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

* * *

"There is the tower!" Hana said.

The tower is about a quarter mile in front of us.

"Okay Let's set up a trap here." Anko said

"Good Idea." Shinora said.

"Okay, Rin and I will Hide in the tree tops." Kakashi said.

"Shinora will hide in the bushes on the ground since you can do that shadow thing." I told her.

"It's Shadow poss-"

"BLAH BLAH JUST GET IN THE DAMN BUSH!" I shouted.

Wow...she could have let me know she could move that fast."

"Okay Anko,Hana amd Fidomaru; get out of here so we can put the plan into action." I said.

"Right" Said Anko.

They all left me alone in the clearing.

I sat down in a tree stump.

"Whew boy I'm beat! I got both srolls and man am I tired!" I shouted.

Hopefully a passer by will hear me and take the bait

"Oh lookie here boys."

This is too easy...Kami must love me.

Three rock ninja dropped down in front of me.

"Hand over your scrolls" said the girl of the trio.

"NO!"

"No?" said the female.

"No!" I said again

"Your asking for it." She said pulling out a kunai.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

I heard ...birds? Sounds like about a 1000 of those things...

"Actually you three are asking for it."

Kakashi was standing in a tree holding blue lightning in his left hand...Wow...He had his Hitai-ate pulled up revealing his sharingan.

That girl spoke again.

"That hair...Are you the son of the white fang?" She asked awe struck.

"That will be the last thing you find out before you die." Kakashi said putting more chakra into his technique.

"This is a jutsu I made all my own. You ill be the first to witness the...CHIDORI!" With that last word chirping sound increased dramatically.

The rock ninja were so scared that you could practically see it on their faces.

"Give me your scroll and I might let you live." Kakashi said again.

He's acting like he's so badass.

The girl of the group recovered.

"W-we w-will not b-be scared." She said with a voice full of fear.

"Have it your way."

Kakashi disappeared.

I activated my sharingan I saw the trajectory of his path and knew where he was going to land.

"CHIDORI!"

He appeared in front of the group (in beteen me and them) and struck the ground with his chidori.

"Ugh!"

The force of the blow knocked all of them back. They all landed on their back.

"One last...chance?" Kakashi got confused on account of them halling ass in the other direction so fast even our sharingans didn't see them. Fortunately they left their scroll.

"See Itachi. I told you I'm more badass than you." He said picking up their scroll."

"I hope you know I copied that Chidori of yours."

"..."

"..."

"Sometimes I just wanna beat those lines off your face."

"And sometimes I wanna glue that mask to your face."

"O_o"

"What?"

* * *

You know the drill...If you don't please review...and check out my other fics!


	9. First part

**Chapter 9: The 3rd Stage**

* * *

"I guess this is where we part ways." I said.

"I guess so...Well we'll be seeing you."

Me, Anko, Hana, Shinora, Kakashi, and Rin were all at the tower. Apparently there were set entrances only meant for one team. I noticed one other team already here. We finished in the second day so we should have been like the first ones, but there was another team here...They must be even more badass than us.

"Bye Itachi-Kun!" I was brought out of my thinking by Rin's voice. Kakashi and Rin we're walking away

"Grrrrrr."

O_o Whoa Hana...easy girl...she's a konoha shinobi too. Why is she always growling when Rin or anyone else is nice to me?

"Hey look here comes my team!" Shinora said pointing at two guys walking this way.

They walked over to us.

"Shinora did you get in anyones way again?" said the boy with long jet black hair.

"N-no, I didn't Hiko."

"No she did not. In fact she helped all of us." Anko said backing her up.

"Well if you needed help from such a weakling, I doubt you'll make it pass the next exam." The newly identified Hiko said.

This Hiko guy really grinds my gears you know? His brown cargo shorts scream he's stuck up. His white short sleeve button up jacket screams he thinks he's tough. His bandages around his arms might prove it. His white pupiless eyes look familiar...almost like a-

"Hiko Hyuuga, Rookie of the year last year, right?" asked Hana.

"Hana Inuzuka, 6th best in class, destined for a mediorce life as a shinobi. Am I correct?" Hiko replied back smugly.

"Why you-"

"Be calm Hana. This jerk doesn't know what he is talking about." Anko said reassuringly.

"Come now Hiko, I'm sure We're underestimating them. I mean they can't be all weak if they had to carry around a baby with lines on his face the whole time."

This fuck don't know who he's messing with. I'll beat his white haired pony-tailed ass in the ground!

"Kabuto, Hiko please be nice." Shinora asked.

"Whatever. Let's go Shinora." Hiko said when He and Kabuto walked off.

Shinora looked at us with a sense of longing in her eyes.

"B-bye."

With that she hurried off.

"Stupid Hyuuga." I said.

"I know." Anko agreed.

"Well Well What do we have here? What is a baby doing here?"

How come everyone is always sneaking up on us? Anyway we turned around and I saw a kunoichi with beautiful purple hair flanked by a shinobi with brown hair and a blue Konoha ninja helmet like the second Hokage. This noob is trying to be like the second hokage. What a noob. He had a green shirt, with blue ninja pants and blue ninja sandals.

"Come now Yamato, Thats Itachi Uchiha. A genius of the Uchiha clan." Said the guy on the right of the Kunoichi. He had a black body suit. (Like Lee's but black) and his konoha headband tied in a way where his hair was not visible.

"Ebisu please. You think this punk could take us?"

"I apoligize for my teammates." Said the beautiful kunoichi with the purple hair. She also had purple eyes...that is so badass. She had on a white battle dress type thing...(Like Temari in shippuden) blue skin tight Anbu styled shorts that stopped right above the knee, and white ninja sandals.

"My name is Yugao." She said smiling at me.

OMG for a nine year old, my hormones are acting really fucked up now...you know I should hurry up and finish talking with her before Anko and Hana bite her head off...Hana especially.

"Yea and these are my teammates Anko-chan and Hana-chan."

"Chan huh? Well If I didn't know better I would say that you had two girlfriends."

O_o DEAR LORD I SWEAR THATS THE WRONG THING TO SAY WITH THESE TWO!

I closed my eyes and waited for the beat down I was sure would happen to me...but it didn't. Anko and Hana were blushing...wow? Maybe they like me? BOUT DAMN TIME!

"Well yeah but we really sould be getting in that building to wait the three more days..." I said.

"Yeah...Well catch you later then." Yugao said to us.

Well now that there walking to their own part of the tower we will go in , open the scrolls yadda yadda, Sakumo Sensei, Yadda Yadda, Earth and Heaven Yadda yadda, ...

_**TIME-SKIP!_**

Wow...Three days pass like it ain't nothin! I guess I should describe where we are.

Well here we are in this Battle arena type thing with a balcony on both sides of the arena, A giant hand sign made of stone against the wall by the entrance, and a balcony on the handsign.

"There are alot of us here, Right guys?" Hana asked.

Thats another thing. Lets see, standing in order from front to back in the middle of the arena we're:

Me, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, and Rin.

Shinora Nara, Hiko Hyuuga, Kabuto Yakushi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Maito Gai.

Asuma Sarutobi, Shisui Uchiha, Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkou, and Yugao Uzuki.

Yamato, Ebisu, Iruka Umino, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki

Some of these people are weirdos and some are super weirdos. Standing on the balcony with the two giant stone fingers were Old man Hokage, that Ibiki Morino guy, Sakumo sensei, I guess that's the leader of the hyuuga clan...um..Hiashi! thats it, Hiashi Hyuuga, um...Hana's mom...Tsume! yea...I'm bad with names ok. The last person was my very own father; Fugaku Uchiha. He always praises me in front of others...but when we are alone he barely talks to me.

The Sandaime started to speak

"Future Chuunin of Konoha! I wish to congratulate you on making it this far. The path on becoming Chuunin is not an easy one. It requires hard work and determination. If you pass this part of the test you will be able to call yourselves Chuunin of Konoha!"

when he said this two ninja walked up to his right and his left wearing chuunin vest...I am sooooo gonna get that vest.

"When you acheive the rank of Chuunin you set your goals higher and you probably can envision Yourselves in that Jounin vest aswell."

When this was said, Sakumo-sensei, and that Ibiki guy appeared next to each Chuunin.

"And even then you can set your goals higher."

Two Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves directly flanking the Hokage. One in an eagle mask, and one in a Weasel mask.

That Weasel mask is soooooooo badass. I want it. I will have it.

"Now let the final part of the exam commence!"

Ibiki jumped to the middle of the arena.

"Okay this the first part of the final stage."

"First part?"I interrupted.

"Yes Uchiha, First part. There are too many of you so we will have a preliminary round of one on one fights to cut the numbers."

"Well that makes sense.." Asuma said.

"Well enough of this nonsensical chattering, take a look at the computer screen and-"

"Wait wait...Computer screen? We have computers? WHAT THE HELL IS A COMPUTER?!"

I cut off Ibiki's nonsense. Seriously? computers? what the hell? The ninja villages we're just formed about 60 years ago. How the hell did we have computers?

"Don't interrupt!"

At this Kakashi decided to speak up

"Hey if we have computers, do we have Homeland seurity?"

"What about ninja insurance?" Shisui said.

Lol I was laughing my ass off.

"Can we sue for Jutsu theft?"

"No Iruka, If we could then I wouldn't be able to kick your ass in the third stage now would I?" I said smirking at him.

"Kick my ass? I'll rip those lines off your face!"

"Hey Ibiki-san! If you have a computer, do you have virus protection?"

Shinora probably actually meant that...bless her heart.

"Shinora we are too young for that kinda protection!" Anko said.

"She meant for the computer Anko!" Kotetsu said.

"(COUGH)Keyboard(Cough)"

"SHUT UP HAYATE YOU NASTY THROAT HAVIN FUCK! IF YOU CAN'T ADD TO THE OUTBURSTS THEN SHUT YOUR FUCKIN FACE!" I shouted.

"(COUGH) you"

O_o

"The dog that barks the loudest usually has the weakest bite." Yamato said.

"Ah, but Sometimes he who tries to point someone out is usually the most insecure." I like how Kabuto did that.

You will not believe what happened next. Ibiki's head grew 10x it's normal size!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!"

Iruka looked on in awe.

"I wanna learn that." he said.

Ibiki pointed to the giant computer screen on the wall.

"The first two names that appear will have their fight. Everryone else will go up to the balcony and wait."

**COMPUTER:**

Hana Inuzuka vs. Rin.

* * *

Well you know the drill.


	10. A quick KO

**Chapter 10: A quick KO**

* * *

**Back again.**

* * *

**Computer**

**Hana Inuzuka vs. Rin.**

OMG IT'S GONNA BE A GIRL FIGHT! I WILL MOST DEFINITELY NEED MY SHARINGAN ACTIVATED OR THIS!

"Good luck Hana!" Anko said smiling brightly as we walked up the stairs to the balcony.

"Yea good luck Hana-chan!" I yelled from the balcony. She's gonna need it 'cause I hear Rin has a mean right hook.

This is from my point of view.

"Are you two ready?" Ibiki asked them.

"Hai."

"Yeah, lets hurry this up!" Hana needs to learn some patience.

"Begin!" Ibiki said as jumped out the way.

"Are you ready to go down Hana?"

"Kakashi told me you already did that to him."

She blushed...Does that mean?

* * *

"Kakashi you playa!" I said praising his acheivements.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You can't fool my eyes."

"Ok...It all started at the academy..."

* * *

"RIN YOU FAST ASS LITTLE WHORE!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT YOU WEREN'T HIS FIRST!"

It's always the quiet ones.

Several gasps were heard around the room.

Hana twitched. Her dog barked.

"You..."

Hana rushed at Rin, intent on beheading her with a powerful punch. Rin ducked just in time and uppercutted Hana in the stomach.

"ERGH!"

"Is that all you got Hana? Pity, just like in the academy where you could never beat me!" I bet she's lying. Hana was almost the best in Taijutsu...ALMOST.

Hana stumbled back. Rin tried to capitalize and threw a kick at Hana's stomach. Hana recovered quick and caught the kick, then threw her straight up in the air.

"Whoa!" Rin screamed as she sailed a good 30 feet in the air.

"I could beat you everytime, I just felt sorry for you because you are a medical ninja. One not suited for a one on one match with someone like me!"

Hana clapped her hands together

"Ninja art: Beast mimicry! Woman beast clone!"

Her dog Fidomaru transformed into a perfect clone of Hana.

"A taijutsu expert!"

She and Fidomaru jumped into the air as Rin reached the peak of her flight.

"Ultimate Taijutsu Fang Over Fang!" Her and Fidomaru started spinning rapidly appearing to be moving tornados heading straight toward the falling Rin.

* * *

"Rin is about to get drilled into and split open." I said to Kakashi sine he was standing next to Me and Anko-chan.

What the hell Kakashi? Why is your mask turning red? Could he be...?

"Are you having a nose bleed, Kakashi?"

"N-NO!" He yelled.

Uh-oh...I just found out someone's a pervert...

"Hey Kakashi."

"What?"

"FUCK!"

O_o

"ugh...why do I feel light headed?"

Oh yeah...this is gonna be good

* * *

Rin got impaled with Hana's gatsuuga.

"AAAARHGH!"

She screamed loud as she got knocked back to the ground uncoscious.

Hana an Fidomaru landed sid by side in front of Rin.

"I win!" Hana said.

"Winner: Hana Inuzuka" Ibiki said.

"Woohoo! Hana-chan!" I said whooping it up for her.

"Yay!" Anko-chan said.

Hana and Fidomaru made their way back to us...

"You really kicked her ass, Hana!"

"Thanks Itachi!"

"Maybe she can learn something from those medical ninja who are carrying her off." Anko said.

Ibiki pointed to the computer screen.

"Look the next fight is"

**COMPUTER:**

**Kakashi Hatake vs Maito Gai**

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL YOUTHFUL RIVAL! WE MUST TEST OUT FLAMES OF YOUTH TO SEE WHO'S BURN THE BRIGHTEST!"

Gai really needs to stop screaming while he's jumping over the railing. Kakashi doesn't even seem interested.

"Kakashi move your lazy ass!" I said.

"Huh?"

O_o

Kakashi thinks he's so cool cuz he acts like he doesn't care...He might be but ...I'm more badass though.

* * *

Review or else it's gon take lonng time for the next chapter..lol

Preview for next chapter:

_"Primary Lotus!"_

_He disappeared!_

_"How do you have th Sharingan?!"_

_"It's a gift...and a curse." Kakashi said sadly._

_"Primary Lotus, Kakashi Style!"_

_Ah, yes, one of the many benefits of the sharingan; copyin a jutsu._


	11. Epic battle

**Chapter 11: Why am I down here?**

* * *

Okay so Kakashi and Gai are staring at each other in arena. I wonder who's stronger...I bet Kakashi wins this fight.

* * *

"Are you ready my rival?"

"Whatever..."

"Begin!" said Ibiki.

Gai ran at Kakashi and punched with his left fist at his face, but Kakashi effortlessly caught it with his right hand. Gai then brought his right leg up to try and ram his foot in kakashi's stomach, but Kakashi jumped back in time for gai to miss and be off balance. He capitalized and jumped forward punching Gai hard in the face.

"ugh!" Gai said as he staggered back.

Kakashi continued on his attack and kicked him in the stomach with his right foot, punched him in the face with a left hook, then a right hook, then a left jab to Gai's nose.

"Argh!" Gai began falling back, blood ripping out his nose.

Kakashi capitalized again by leaping in the air stepping on Gai's face smashing Gai head first into the ground ,while at the same time pushing himself more in the air.

"Uuh..." Gai was laying on the ground in a daze.

When Kakashi reached the peak of his jump he leaned forward in the air so his body was facing Gai's. He made some hand signs then screamed:

"Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!"

Surprisingly a powerful beam of fire erupted from just in front of his face maske and shot at Gai.

* * *

"Wait, wait, hang on a minute." I said."Shouldn't his mask have been burnt through?"

"Shut up Itachi, I'm trying to watch the fight." Hana said.

"First we have computer's and now this? Nothing makes sense anymore." I said ignoring Hana

* * *

The fire reached Gai and engulfed him and the area around him.

Kakashi landed about 20 feet in front of The smoke now surrounding Gai.

"Oh no...did I kill him?" Kakashi said horrified with himself.

"YOUR FLAMES BURN QUITE BRIGHT!"

O_o

"Should of known better..."

Gai flew from the smoke at Kakashi at break-neck speed.

"Whoa!" said Kakashi as he barely managed to block roundhouse kick from Gai.

"How did you survive?"

"My flames of youth burn too bright for an attack of that caliber!"

"You substituted with something didn't you?"

Gai blushed at being found out.

"But there is nothing here for you to substitue with, so..."

"WHY THE FUCK AM I DOWN HERE?!"

* * *

I stared at Anko-chan out the corner of my eyes. I wanted to ask her on a date, but I don't know how she would respond...What am I talking about? I'm Itachi Badass Uchiha damnit! I'm Fearless!

I stood up straight turned to face her and boldy stated:

"U-um A-Anko-chan, W-would you c-c-consider going on a-a d-d-d-d-date with m-me?"

YEP I HAD THE MOST CONFIDENCE IN THE WORLD!

Anko turned to me and said:

"What I did'nt hear you."

O_o Damn that loud fire jutsu!

"I said-"

So first I was talking to Anko-chan and the next thing I knew I was laying down on the ground with a giant beam of Fire heading straight torward me!

"OH, SHIT!" I rolled to the side in a desparate attempt to keep from being burnt. Thank Kami, it worked. My clothes were still singed though.

I sat up and looked in front of and Who do I find? Kakashi and Gai struggling for power.

It is at this time I realize I had just been used as a substitution. So, I calmly asked them.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I DOWN HERE?!"

"Gai what the hell?" Kakashi siad pushing Gai's foot off of him.

"Sorry, I-I panicked."

"PANICKED?! YOU UNYOUTHFUL SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA BURN YOUR EYE-BROWS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

Gai paled at the word unyouthful.

"NO SUBSTITUTING WITH THE OTHER CANDIDATES!" Ibiki yelled at Gai.

"Just wait till my match..." I said glaring at Gai. "Just you wait." I started walking back up the stairs. As I passed everyone else I heard snickers and laughter from the other ninja.

"Hahaha!"

"Only a kid would let that happen."

"I told you he was a baby."

"(COUGH) loser (COUGH)."

O_o I'm going to forget I heard that last one. I saw Shisui look at me sadly from across the arena on the balcony on the other side.

"Are you okay Itachi?" Anko asked me with pure care in her voice.

"Yeah even I felt that was a bit harsh." Hana said.

"Yeah I'm okay..."

"You sure?"

Why the hell are they pushing the issue. IM FINE!

"I said-"

"WINNER: KAKASHI HATAKE!" Ibiki announced.

''What-what happened?" I said.

On the other side of us was Kurenai and her team.

"Apparently." Kurenai started. "Gai felt so bad that you almost got hurt that he got distracted. Kakashi took advantage of this used his head hunter jutsu."

Wow Gai felt so bad that it cost him to lose? Wow he must be a good guy then...I just might feel bad while i'm ripping those giant black bushes off his face...might

Ibiki pointed at the screen.

**COMPUTER:**

**Anko Mitarashi vs. Kurenai Yuhi.**

OMG OMG OMG ANOTHER GIRL FIGHT! AND THIS TIME IT'S BETWEEN THE BEAUTIFUL KUNOICHI KURENAI AND ANKO-CHAN! I SOOOO GOTTA SEE THIS WITH THE SHARINGAN!

* * *

"Are you ready, Anko?"

"No Kurenai, the question is are you?"

"BEGIN!" Screamed Ibiki as he leapt back.

Kurenai jumped back and threw a kunai at Anko. Anko took out her own Kunai and blocked with it then ran at Kurenai and stabbed the kunai at her stomach. At the last moment Kurenai grabbed Anko's wrist and twisted causing her to drop her weapon then jammed her right heel in Anko's solar plexes.

"Urgh!" Anko skidded back 10 feet holding her stomach.

"Got you!" Kurenai said as she made some handsigns.

Anko tensed.

Surprising to all, Anko shimmered away from sight.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"That's some impressive Genjutsu your teammate has their Gai." I said to Gai, who as standing next to us with their other teammate.

"That's her specialty Itachi, such as yours but I think she is better with Genjutsu than you." Gai said to me.

Seriously...He thinks someone else is better with Genjutsu than an Uchiha? Or more important...ME?!

"I highly doubt that." I said smirking.

"Really Itachi, Your flames of youth don't burn quite as bright as hers."

...No comment.

* * *

Anko found herself wrappe dwith her back against a tree that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Damn how did I let a tree sneak up on me? They can't even move!" She said.

"Maybe you just suck that bad."

This voice came from inside of the tree. Anko looked up and sure enough he saw Kurenai's upper body protruding from the tree with a kunai in hand.

"Time to end it!" screamed Kurenai plunging the kunai at Anko's head.

Suddenly Anko disappeared.

"What?" Kurenai said.

Then even more surprisngly the tree sunk in the ground, Kurenai along with it.

"What is this?"

Kurenai's head was sticking out the ground and Anko was standing over her.

"Please Kurenai, I'm on a team with an Uchiha, and even more importantly that Uchiha is Itachi of all people."

* * *

Anko is so badass.

"Don't underestimate Itachi Gai." Kakashi said from Hana's and my other side.

* * *

"That's incredible Anko." Kurenai said. "You reflected my genjutsu back on me then used Head hunter jutsu."

Anko grinned.

"But I'm more experienced though."

Anko tensed. Kurenai exploded from the ground and lunged at Anko with a kunai in hand.

"Where do you get these Kunai's from princess?!" Anko said jumping back.

"Helloooooooooooo, my name almost sounds like Kunai."

"..."

"..."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

Kurenai slashed at Anko. Anko jumped back again.

"URGH!"

Anko didn't know what happen. She dodged the slash from Kurenai so why did she spit up blood.

"You didn't check your surroundings"

Anko turned her head to look behind her and sure enough she spotted Kurenai stabbing her in the back.

* * *

"looks like Kurenai won." Asuma said.

"Don't underestimate Anko-chan, smokie." I said to him.

"Smokie?"

* * *

"So you attacking me head on was a genjutsu as well huh?" Anko said.

"Perceptive but too late." Kurenai taunted.

"You're never too late." With that said Anko bursted in a bunch of purple snakes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kurenai eloquently said.

"You need to look underneath the underneath Kurenai."

Kurenai Turned around and came face to face with Anko's palm, with her sleeves hanging loose since the shirt was kinda big for her.

"SHADOW SNAKE!"

A bunch of snakes emerged from Anko's sleeve and engulfed Kurenai's whole body. She screamed but it was muffled.

* * *

"Wow... I was not expecting that." Hana said.

"Thats Anko-chan for you, unpredictable as ever." I said.

"I take back what I said." said Gai.

I turned to gai.

"That's right back. It's unyouthful to make assumptions."

O_o

* * *

"Winner: Anko Mitarashi!" Ibiki said.

"The next fight is..."

He points at the computer screen

**COMPUTER:**

**Itachi Uchiha vs. Yamato**

OMG FINALLY I GET MY TURN! I'ma wipe the flloor with that Yamato guy!

"Good luck Itachi-kun!" said Hana to me

Hana's been so nice to me and...why is Anko-chan glaring at Hana?

Whatever I need to get down those stairs. I plan in making a big entrance. SO I jumped...off the railing and landed gracefully in the center of the arena.

"Show off."

I heard this in front of me. It's that noob that is trying to be like the second hokage with his wannabe helmet!

"Hmph, Ibiki-san you might as well call this match off, Itachi's clearly outclassed."

I twitched.

"He's just scared cause he doesn't wanna fight me." I said in retaliation.

"So you're not going to quit? Fine have it your way."

"Itachi Uchiha vs. Yamato, BEGIN!" Ibiki said as he jumped out of sight.

"I'll end this quickly." Yamato said as he tried to rush me and catch me off guard.

He punched at my face but I ducked in the nick of time. He then tried to follow up with a knee strike to my head. But I crouched even lower getting on all fours to dodge his knee.

"Gotchu now!" He said as he lifted the same leg he tried to knee me with, and prepared for an axe kick.

I threw my self backwards as his foot plowed through the ground where I once was.

"I'll give it you, you're pretty fast...for an Uchiha."

I stood up from my crouched positiion and faced him.

"You don't even know the half of it."

Then I got into the Uchiha clan's famous hard fist stance.

"Bring it." I said.

Yamato fazed out of sight.

"Damn he's fast." I said.

Suddenly My Badass senses were tingling. They were telling me something was gonna make me less badass.

"HA!"

I barely managed to block a hard punch coming from straight in front of me. Yamato may be a noob wannanbe...but he's a fast noob wannabe.

He followed up and kicked me in the stomach to fast for me to block. I staggered back and he rushed in and hit me with a right hook, then a left hook, then a right uppercut. I flipped backwards and felled on my stomach.

"I knew letting Uchiha scum in the exams was a waste of time." Yamato said.

I staggered back up.

"Shut up."

"Itachi you know you can't defeat me. It's your fate to lose."

"I said shut up you dick."

I had my head down so he could not see my eyes.

"What's the matter are you getting angry? Show me your power Itachi. The Uchiha clan thinks they're so strong and I want to witness you're strength for myself. You know the rumors don't you?"

* * *

**Up in the balcony with the hokage**.

"Does Yamato suspect what I think he does?" Asked the third Hokage.

"I think he does, Lord Hokage." said Sakumo hatake.

"This is most troubling." said a guy about Sakumo's age. He had brown hair in a ponytail shaped like a pineapple.

"Indeed Shikaku." said the hokage.

"And even more because Yamato has the power of the Senju."

Shikaku's gasped.

"You mean he's THAT child?"

"Yes Shikaku." Sakumo answered.

* * *

"What rumors?" I asked.

"The rumors about what happened 4 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked."

I looked confused.

"What about it?"

"You know the tailed beast are virtually indestructible right?"

"Yeah..." I said clearly confused on where he was going.

"But they can also be summoned."

My eyes went wide. Could someone be that powerful to summon the kyuubi?

"And it is a known fact that the Kyuubi could only be controlled by a sharingan."

I blinked. So the Kyuubi could be controlled by the Sharingan... and it could be summoned...where is he going with this?!

"Therefore Rumors have started about the Uchiha being the ones responsible for the Kyuubi's attack."

Now I lost it. My eyes went wide with terror. I started trembling. Everything made sense now. Why people were indifferent torward the Uchiha. WHy people were openly hostile torward us. Why my clan didn't like socializing with anyone else but themselves. It all came together!

"When the village was first formed it is said that Madara Uchiha battled Hashirama Senju for title of Hokage. Madara summoned the Kyuubi, but he didn't count on The senju being able to tame the Kyuubi aswell."

"But wait if the Senju can control the Kyuubi, how come you don't think they attacked the village?" I said pointing that fact out.

"The Senju were a kind people and the first hokage is proof of that. Plus...there is only one more Senju left and she does not have her bloodline."

"So you think the Uchiha did it?"

He nods.

"But we didn't."

"Say what you will but you will lose. It is fated." He said clasping his hands together.

All of a sudden a giant tree shot out the ground underneath me.

"WHAT THE F-"

My pervert killing was cut off because Now I was in the top of the giant tree. The top branches were pushed against the ceiling and from the ceiling to the floor was about 60 feet. I was caught in the top of the tree with branches restricting my movement visible to everyone in the room.

Yamato was standing on a branched that raised from underneath him way up to my eye level.

"Hashirama Senju had a blood line called Mokuton. The ability to freely grow trees, and wood and manipulate them how he wanted."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you a Senju?" I asked him.

"No...This ability was implanted in me when I was a baby... by Orochimaru."

Now that really slapped me in the face.

"And you're an Uchiha. It is fated you lose to me because I have the power of mokuton. You can not win. Accept your place beneath my feet."

I was trembling with rage. My head hung low so my eyes were not visible.

"Who do you think you are?" I said in a low voice.

"Do you know how it feels to be hated by something you don't understand? Do you know true pain? The pain being ostricized without the knowledge of why?"

"Can't say I do Uchiha scum."

"You feel as though you are above me, because of your Mokuton abilities. And yet, it's not even your birth right. You don't deserve it. You're a wannabe" I said smirking

I have this feeling in my body and I don't know what it is. I feel like I want to destroy Yamato, rip him apart, make him suffer. He does'nt know my pain, Urgh...My head...

"I will win because unlike you My bloodline is my birth right."

My head shot up and I looked at him. Sharingan blazing bright red with the three tomoe. Although I felt the tomoe shifting...

"I assume you will not quit?" Yamato said.

"No"

"SO be it. Today you will die."

He raised his hand.

"Before that I want to show you something."

I don't know why I said this, The voice in my head told me too.

He paused as his hand was in the air.

"The pain...the pain that I felt...I -I want to share it with you...FEEL MY PAIN!"

My left eye was hurting like fuck! But even in the pain I felt power rush through my left eye. The voice in my head whispered something to me...What was it...

"TSUKIYOMI!" I shouted looking dead in Yamato's eyes with my painful left eye.

* * *

"What a battle..." Kakashi said in awe.

"Yamato has him on the ropes." Kurenai said.

* * *

"Wow...I don't think I can kick his ass anymore." Iruka said.

"Ditto" Kotetsu and Izumo said in unison.

Yugao was awe struck...

Hayate and Genman were awe struck...Hayate was coughing.

* * *

Yamato's body went frighteningly still.

* * *

Up on the hokage's balcony.

"Dear lord...what happened in that forest?" asked Hiruzen.

* * *

Please review...or even longer to update


End file.
